


ƛƧƧƛƧƧƖƝƛƬƖƠƝ ƇԼƛƧƧƦƠƠM ƇӇƛƬƑƖƇ

by WeebishStuff12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Maehara is a meme guy, Nagisa Shiota can cuss, canon but not, don't know what else to tag, woah a chatfic, woah a different fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebishStuff12/pseuds/WeebishStuff12
Summary: "I got added to a chat full of murders?!?""We're not murders, we're assassins""iSnT tHaT tHe SaMe tHiNg""I mean, we're gonna kill an alien that is going to destroy the world so we're doing justice"!!Assassination Classroom and its' characters do not belong to me, and belong to Yūsei Matsui!!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 2





	ƛƧƧƛƧƧƖƝƛƬƖƠƝ ƇԼƛƧƧƦƠƠM ƇӇƛƬƑƖƇ

**I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud added Give_me_pudding_ >:C, mr. perfect, Walmart Denki, Karmas_a_b!tch, and 13 others to 'E-Class bitches'  
  
Karmas_a_b!tch: **wtf is this-?? **  
**

 **  
Give_me_pudding_ >:C: **a gc  
  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** i see that, but who y'all???  
  
 **  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud:** oop wrong person-  
  
 **  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud added Red-Head Devil  
  
  
  
Red-Head Devil: 👁👄👁  
  
  
  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud: **you didn't tell me you changed your damn user- **  
  
  
Red-Head Devil:** oh yeah lol **  
  
  
Walmart Denki:** djdsfkkdlfjsklfjs **  
  
  
Mr. Perfect:** n e ways, whats this about? **  
  
  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud:** y'know the usual, school stuff,   
gaming stuff, planning how to kill Koro-Sensei **  
**  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** planning to kill who now-  
  
 **  
Mr. Perfect:** oh  
 **  
  
Mr. Perfect:** your still here  
  
 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** yeah boo, now w h a t  
  
 **  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud:** umm  
  
 **  
Red-Head Devil:** yall are fucking dumb for not taking them out,  
n e ways, we're assassins who gonna kill our teacher  
  
 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** that doesnt make it any better-  
  


 **  
Red-Head Devil:** who said I was trying to make it better-  
  
 **  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud:** um, can I ask why your user's "Karmas a bitch?"  
  
 **  
Red-Head Devil:** Becuz it's true :)  
  
 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** becuz im in a bokuto emo mode rn  
  


 **Walmart Denki:** aKaAsHi dOnT sEt tO mE

 **  
RioRio:** djlkfsjkfl he baby tho

 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** you two are both cultured, and yes he's bby  
  
 **RioRio:** okay but like, who do you simp for-  
  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** why of course, Suga and Noya. But pretty much all of them  
  
 **RioRio:** ah yes, Suga needs more a t t e n t i o n  
  
 **  
RioRio:** but pls tell me you simp for Kuroo and/or Kageyama??  
  
 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** UH YES **  
  
  
Karmas_a_b!tch: **they're a different b r e e d 💅  
  
 **RioRio:** Kamakura Kamakura yas queen  
  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** IS THAT A IZURU REFERENCE  
  
  
 **RioRio:** YES WE STAN A BAD BITCH  
  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** CAN WE BE FRIENDS LIKE-  
  
 **  
RioRio:** YAS GURL LET ME SEND THAT REQUEST  
  
  


**  
RioRio has sent you a friend request**

**Yes No**

**You are now friends with RioRio.**

**  
Walmart Denki:** *angy knock-off of the knock-off pikachu noises*  
  
  
 **Karmas_a_b!tch:** quick question: oya?

  
  


**Mr. Perfect:** i-  
 **  
  
Walmart Denki:** oya oya.  
  
 **  
Karmas_a_b!tch:** okay you have passed the test-  
  
 **Walmart Denki:** :D  
  
  
  


**Walmart Denki is now your friend.  
  
  
  
Mr. Perfect: 👁👄👁  
  
Red-Head Devil: 👁👄👁  
  
I'mABoiForCryingOutLoud: 👁👄👁  
  
Send_Dunes: 👁👄👁  
  
Give_Me_Pudding_>:C : 👁👄👁  
  
I'm Hungry: 👁👄👁  
  
Horible: 👁👄👁  
  
Baseball Boi: 👁👄👁  
  
Tear-a-ska: 👁👄👁  
  
Kananazakiiiii: 👁👄👁  
  
That One Science Gorl: 👁👄👁  
  
360 No-Scope boi: 👁👄👁  
  
360 No-Scope gurl: 👁👄👁**   
  
  
**  
**


End file.
